oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Zamorakian spear
The Zamorakian Spear, not to be confused with its variant, the Zamorakian Hasta, is obtained from the God Wars Dungeon as a drop from K'ril Tsutsaroth and his bodyguards. A player must have 70 attack to wield this spear. Like other spears, it is a two-handed weapon. With a speed of 6, the Zamorakian spear is faster than most other spears, which have a speed of 5, making it as fast as daggers, scimitars and the abyssal whip. However, unlike spears in general, it cannot be poisoned and has a primary attack style of stab while others have the same bonus on all melee attack styles. The Zamorakian Spear is currently the strongest spear in the game. It is popular among players with many uses. It is very useful on Waterfiends, which are weak to crush attacks. Another use is while doing the Knight's Wave Training Grounds miniquest, after King's Ransom, because the spear features all three melee attack attack styles of Stab, Slash and Crush. Also because of its versatility, this weapon can be used well in Pest Control to both highly Stab the Southeast portal, and to Crush the Southwest portal, especially convenient when using the one handed hasta version of the weapon. Overall, this weapon's total defence bonuses are the highest for any weapon. Many players consider this weapon to be an upgraded dragon spear because both of these spears have the same special attack, though they have different attack speeds, and the Zamorakian spear cannot be poisoned. Additionally, the Zamorakian spear's stab bonus outweighs its other bonuses, unlike the Dragon spear's balanced stats. Otto Godblessed can convert the spear into a Zamorakian hasta for 300,000 coins. The hasta has the exact same stats as the spear, but it is one handed. Special attack The Zamorakian spear's special attack, Shove, pushes a suitable target back 2 squares and stuns it for five seconds, as opposed to the dragon spear, which only shoves them one square back, effectively stunning them for 3 seconds.The special attack uses up 25% of a player's Special attack energy. The spear is commonly used in the Castle Wars activity to push players into a cleared passage, which, when it collapses, causes instant death. The special attack also has its uses in the Wilderness, for keeping a pvp victim from running away, in multi-combat areas to prevent another player from eating while other players attack them, or for a quick escape in the case a battle goes bad. It can also be used to attack a player who is currently being attacked by a NPC but not retaliating. Shove, however, cannot be used against large monsters, such as giants, because they are too big to push back. If a player tries this, the special attack does not occur and no special attack energy is used up. A message appears in the chat box, reading, "That creature is too large to knock back!" A general way to tell if the spear can use the "Shove" special attack is to determine how much space the target monster takes up. If it takes up more than one space, it cannot be shoved. For example, a player can shove an Ice Warrior, which takes up one space, but not an Ice Giant, which takes up four. Combat Style Dropping monsters |} Category:Weapons with Special attacks Category:Melee weapons Category:Weapons Category:Weapon slot items